Nurse Me
by Echizen-Momoko
Summary: Momoko caught a cold, how will Ryoma take care of her?


Ryoma opened his eyes at the morning and sighed but a smile appeared on his face when he noticed his Fiancee Momoko beside him, her head layed on his naked chest, the soft blanket covered her soft pure white naked skin. He remebered the last night and started to stroke through her hair. Short after he noticed that she opened her eyes, his smile became brighter "Good morning K-chan" she smiled and looked up at him "Good Morning Ry-kun" she leaned up to him and gave him a gently kiss but wincing and touched her throat.

"what's wrong Sweetheart?" his smile died and he looked into her eyes serious and worried. She swallowed a few times. "My.. Throat hurts.." Ryoma took the water bottle beside his bed and gave it to her "drink Darling" as he said she drunk from the water. "Doesn't help.." Ryoma placed his hand on her forehead "hm.. not fever.. seems you caught a cold… we have to keep your throat warm"

Momoko done what Ryoma told her but her Cold got worser and already on the next day she layed in his bed, not able to breathe through her nose, bad coughing and her voice was almost lost. Ryoma deciced to stay at home to take care of her. "K-chan here's your Soup" Ryoma opened the door of his room with his ellbow and carried a tablet. "mm I don't want…" she turned around in the bed and he placed the tablet on the cupboard.

"sit up and eat you need to eat Sweetheart" he took away her Blanket and helped her to sit up "but everything tastes the same…" "I know… but you need to eat please for me Darling" she sighed and coughed a few times "ok…" he sat down on the bed beside her and took the bowl and the spoon, he blowed a bit and offered her the spoon with soup on it "ahh" she blushed an opened her mouth while he started to feed her carefully he stroked her cheek gently "my poor K-chan"

even three days later he cold didn't got better. "Ry-kun..?" she sat up and looked at him, he sat on the floor and palyed a video game the sound was turned off so she was able to sleep. "Yeah?" he paused his game as soon as he heard her voice. "Ry-kun I'm hungry" he stood up and kissed her forehead "Want me to get you some of the left dinner?" she nod and he gave her a smile before he left the room to get some food.

Short after he returned and started to feed her again like he done the last few days already "I hate it.. everything tastes the same.. no matter what I eat…" she coughed again and Ryoma placed the Plate away "Does this taste the same too?" he leaned forward to her and gave her a deeply kiss onto her lips. "ngh.." she returned his kiss slightly but pushed him gently a bit away "Ry.. Ry-kun don't… y…you will catch.. my cold if you kiss me onto the Lips.."

Ryoma gasped a little bit and whispered "I don't care" then his lips touche dhers again but this time more passionately and deeper than before. "R… Ry-kun..? W…what you do..?" she asked and blushed when he layed her down on his bed "I make you sweat" he smirked and started to kiss her neck "D..don't ah… Ryoma.. y..you will.. get infected too.. ahh… d..don't.. ahh!" she moaned up loud when his hand started to stroke her southern lips.

She gasped hard at the start trough her mouth but slowly her nose got free so she became more air. Her moaning became clearer and she felt how she already started to sweat. "I will make you feel good again K-chan" he gasped and took off her Pyjama pants before he opened her shirt and kissed her breasts. "A.. ahh R… Ry-kun… n…not…ahh…" she started to feel Dizzy and felt how he entered a finger into her.

She Moaned up in pleasure and spread her legs a little bit more "Ry…Ryoma… i..it feels so.. so good…." She gasped and had to cough short and just when she finished the coughing he kissed her lips again while he opened his Pants, he lifted up her waist a little bit onto his knees and entered her with his hard member. "AHH! R…RY-KUN!" „K-chan!" he moaned up and started to move in her.

Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned up louder, everything started to turn around her but she enjoyed this feeling, the sweat of her and him, his wamr breathe she felt now in her neck and the moving which became faster and faster "K-chan! I.. I'm coming!" he gasped and tried to hold it back "M.. me too! Ry-Kun! AHH!" she screamed up while he moaned up loudly while he came inside of her.

He pressed her against his chest and carefully layed down beside her. "K-chan.." he gasped and stroked her hair. "Mm… I can breathe through my nose now" she smiled and gasped exhausted. And it didn't took long till they fall asleep together.

"soup is Ready Darling" Ryoma layed in the bed and cleaned his nose "don't want.." he said and she smirked "I told you you will get my Cold you didn't wanted to listen" she sighed and sat up "I was sure I wont get it…" she sat down on the bed and started to feed him "mm maybe I should make you sweat this time I can't get this cold again" she smirked and he blushed hardly and withing seconds she pressed him down onto the bed…..


End file.
